Cadillac Seats
by lovvegood81
Summary: She looked back at him and laughed when she saw where his eyes had strayed with her bent over laying out the picnic blanket. "Where are we?" He asked, the scene of their romantic picnic unfamiliar to him. "The Forest of Dean. I came here camping with my parents one year. Now stop staring at my a** and come over to help me." (Not a Songfic, Dramione, Rated T for Language)


**Hey guys, its Michelle. I know I haven't updated Forever Lost. Forever Gone. or They Were Imaginary in a while, but that's mainly because I decided that I was going to write out the whole story then post a chapter every week so that I don't hold you guys back. Anyways onto this story, it is based on one of my favorite songs right now by Sam Hunt, Body like a Backroad. I was listening to it the other day and I thought that using some of the lyrics from the song would make an interesting story to go off of. This will be a one shot.**

 **DISCLAIMER #1: I own none of these characters and they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **DISCLAMER #2: I don't own or have any rights to the song Body like a Backroad, I am just using the lyrics for inspiration.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Draco P.O.V. -_

He stood there, in the middle of a forest, just watching her set up a picnic. She was wearing her Muggle jeans that made her legs seem to go on for days and drove him crazy as well as a too small top that showed off her incredibly smooth shoulders and her toned stomach. She looked back at him and laughed when she saw where his eyes had strayed with her bent over laying out the picnic blanket.

"Where are we?"

He asked, the scene of their romantic picnic unfamiliar to him.

"The Forest of Dean. I came here camping with my parents one year. We loved the birdsong and the way the breeze whistled through the trees. Now stop staring at my ass and come over to help me."

She explained to him, laughingly scolding him.

"I'm coming Pippi Longstocking."

He replied walking over to her and pulling her two French braids that reminded him of the story book character. All that was missing was the red hair. She just laughed as he made his way over to her.

"Go pick up the basket, Jack Frost, and spread out all the food so we can eat it."

She bossed at him making fun of his uncanny resemblance to the personification of all things cold, laughing even harder at his fake scowl until he couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing harder with her. Pretty soon they forget exactly what they were laughing at and sobered up to finish with the food.

They sat down and started eating their food chatting the whole time about insignificant things, and the way she winked at him when he made a slightly sexual comment threw him back several years to when he had first started to realize his interest in her.

 _Several years ago-_

It had been the year after the war when all of the old 7th years returned for an 8th year to finish the education that they never received under Snape and the Carrow's rule. Her body had developed wonderfully through the war from running and living in the forests. Her muscles and ass had developed amazingly and made her a curvy beauty.

He had his hopes up when the new Potions Mistress had paired them up as partners in her class and she had seductively winked at him, but then she preceded to ignore him for the rest of that class period and he had become increasingly annoyed. His hopes shot up again when he looked at his schedule and saw that all of the 8th years had a new class together, well not really a class, but a time where they all had to sit in a room and play games with people from different houses and learn more about each other. The first day that had sat in chairs and told everyone where in the UK they were from, their favorite thing about Hogwarts, and something they love. He ignored the first few people: Potter, Weasley, Brown, Finnegan, and then it was her turn and he started paying attention.

"Hey, so you all know who I am, and I grew up on the south side of Crawley in England, it's like an hour or so away from London, and my favorite thing about Hogwarts is… my friends and teachers. And something I love… books! Ok, your turn Dean."

She had said it so calmly and with confidence, that was the moment he decided to try and make her his. The fact that she didn't live that far from him certainly helped his decision.

Over the next couple of days he kept catching her eye here and there, saw her laughing with her friends, or reading a book in the library. He had developed a habit of doing his homework in the library 4 tables away from her, rather than in the loud Slytherin Common room just to watch her. He saw some of the books she read when she was done with her homework: Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, To Kill a Mockingbird, and Moby-Dick. They all sounded like interesting titles so he checked them out of the library and started reading them during his free time to try and understand more about why they were her favorite things.

Eventually he got up the nerve to talk to her in the library, asking a question about a Transfiguration essay that he knew the answer too. She launched into a 30 minute speech about why Gamp's 4th Law of Elemental Transfiguration was an exception. He knew the answer so just stood there blanked out watching her explain something she knew so much about. When she finished he said thanks, before asking if he could maybe study at the same table as her. She laughed and said:

"Maybe in a few weeks."

She winked and started packing her stuff up and left. He was still standing there dumbfounded at being turned down that he didn't even notice her leave, and when he had come to his senses his protests died in his throat as she was long gone.

Over the next six weeks he continued to ask her questions in the library, and then ask to sit with her before being turned down. He asked to play exploding snap in their forced free time that they all had, and got turned down. He asked her if she wanted to review for a test together, and got turned down. Every time she would wink at him then walk away to go talk to one of her friends. He started to feel discouraged and sad every time until he remembered her winks and brightened up.

Finally one day in the sixth week of school, he was about to give up in his quest to have her as his girlfriend. Her hair was in two French braids that day, and looked amazing. She had turned him down for the 48th time, and he was sulking walking back to his common room. He felt a hand on his shoulder and just assumed it was one of his best friends despite the fact that the hand was very petite. He just muttered he was fine and continued on his way, shaking them off, he was then pulled back by his shoulder and found himself starting into a pair of intense, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He stepped back in surprise, not expecting the object of his desire to be right in front of him.

"Oh no you don't."

She had said seductively before pulling him into a searing kiss.

 _Current Time-_

He couldn't handle that wink and pulled her into a kiss reminiscent of the one they had shared several years ago, whispering into her mouth:

"I love your Hermione."

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you liked it! I will leave a list of all of the Body like a Backroad references below, I hope to see you soon with my other stories!**

\- The Forest of Dean - We're out here in the boondocks

\- The south side of Crawley - Got a girl from the Southside

\- Two French Braids - got braids in her hair

\- Six weeks of playing hard to get - Had to get her number, it took me like six weeks

\- Dating for several years - Now me and her go way back like Cadillac seats

\- Curvy - Got a hips like honey, so thick and so sweet, It ain't no curves like hers on them downtown streets

\- Jeans - The way she fit in them blue jeans, she don't need no belt, But I can turn 'em inside out, I don't need no help

\- Birds and the breeze - with the breeze and the birds


End file.
